Our House
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Heero is alone in the house, when things start to go...very wrong. Making him question his sanity. Just in time for All Hallows Eve. Enjoy! R&R!
1. Our House

Spoot: Bloopers!

Heero: Against regulation.

Spoot: Huh? Ok. All Chat format!

Heero: also against regulation...

Spoot: What can I do?

Heero: Write a story about me!

Spoot: good idea!

Our House

The seen was set. A chair in the middle of the room, on top of that chair, a large stack of books. on top of that, a small shelf. On that, a small stool, and on top of that, a fish bowel. The fish long gone. The mess was leaning from side to side, looking as though it would topple over. Heero picked this point to step into the room.

He did not see the mess right away, he was looking over a packet of paperwork. When he did look up, however, he yelled out a profanity starting with the letter "**_F_**" then dropped the stack of papers. he looked the tower up and down, and stepped circles around it. "What tha..." He mumbled. how odd. This looked like Duo's handy work. Where was he anyway.

furthermore, where was any body... Heero searched the house from top to bottom. ending it on the roof of the house. Looking out toward the base, shading his eyes from the evening sun, he thought he spotted a car coming down the road. It had to be them. They lived on a dead-end street, in the middle of nowhere.

The car stopped before getting to close to the house, and backed up, quickly, spraying dirt and grass everywhere. It spun around and began to speed away from the house. Heero looked confused. He climbed down from the roof of the house, using a conveniently placed ladder. then made his way to the driveway. He tried to spot the car. he could still hear it screeching down the road, but he could not see it anymore. he was about to give up when he heard something crash inside the house.

He swung open the door, bursting into the safe house with vigilance. where did it come from?! He looked in all directions, then remember the mess in the livingroom. When he entered said room, the tower was still standing. perfectly still. a fish in the bowl. "What the hell..." Heero murmured as he approached the tower. The fish swam about happy as could be, unaware of the danger it was in. "Ooook..." Heero said, looking about the room for signs of life.

He came up with nothing. There was no one here, at all. He looked back up at the fish, only to see that it was gone! AGAIN! "Holly shit!" He stammered in a haste. What was going on? Where did the fish go. furthermore, there was no water in the bowel, nor did it have any trinkets in it for the fish to hide behind or in. and when, WHEN did ANYONE have time to dump it all out. not to mention the speed, and grace. He had heard nothing, and was standing next to the tower the whole time.

He had begun to panic, despite what YEARS of training was telling him in the back of his mind. HE backed away from the tower, into the kitchen doorway, cursed his now sore back, then ducked all the way into the kitchen. There is where he really began to freak out. The gold-fish, was on the kitchen table, flopping about, but dry as a bone. Plus, all the chairs were gone from the table. where could 6 chairs go?

"Get a grip Heero...This is all in your head. you're dreaming...you must be." He remembered something Duo had once told him. So he promptly closed his eyes and gave his arm a good hard pinch. "OW!" when he opened his eyes, the goldfish was gone, and the chairs all back in their proper place. He giggled at himself. "I must be sleepwalking." He mumbled. He decided to return to the livingroom. expecting to see the guys on the couch watching TV.

He entered the livingroom with a gasp. no guys. just a tower of objects, and a fish bowl with said fish in it. It swam about, happy. Heero dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hand. He was shaking and really considering calling 911. Calling 911? Thats it! The phone!

He rushed over to the wall by the tower, keeping his eye on it. he reached for the phone, but had to look when he only touched wallpaper. No phone. NO PHONE! How was he to call anyone now. there was a phone here, he was sure of it. now completely lost and quite frazzled, he sat on the floor. he did something he never thought he would do. he began to cry.

Spoot: I'm not done. tell me what you think.

Heero: I think you may have tested my patients...


	2. You're mine

Our House

Cp 2

You're mine.

Heero was losing his mind. Thats all there was to it. He stood up, very shaky, and approached the tower of objects that taunted him. he reached out a shaky hand, and pushed. the tower of objects came crashing down to the ground, the fish bowl shattering. He began to laugh. Thats right, you stupid fish! burn in hell!

"Aww. you ruined it. Why would you do that?" A tiny voice came from behind him. He knew that voice. Then he heard a bark. He turned fast on his heals. There stood a little girl, about 5 or so, holding a puppy. "I'm sorry...I-" She put her hand up at him. "You know why I'm here don't you?"

"Well, no actually...or, rather, yes. you're here to drive me insane." The little girl giggled. She put down the puppy. Heero eyed it. Since when was it so...big, and scary looking, with gnashing teeth, and blood in its drool. The little girl waved her hands, and almost like a movie screen, a scenario appeared out of thin air. Heero watched as he saw a car driving down a dirt road.

"That was the car from earlier." He said. "Pay attention." Said the puppy. Heero looked over at it in shock. Its voice reminiscent to Christopher Lee's Heero looked back a the seen. The car had come to a stop, this time, Heero seemed to be right next to it.

"Why did you stop? Asked the girl in the passenger's side. "Did you see that?" said the driver. "See what?" She asked. "Someone on the roof of that house." He said. "Not lickely, house is abandoned. They say, there was some solders living there not long ago...and one night, one of them goes all crazy, and kills all his housemates, then himself. creepy." She said.

Heero looked at the little girl. Her face was melting away. "Do you know why I'm here?" She asked again, and the car in the movie out of thin air, sped away. Heero shook his head. The girl smiled. "Thought so..." She waved her hands again, only this time, the movie was playing throughout the house.

Heero was walking through the living room, dragging a body behind him, by its hair. That was Duo! Why was he bloody? Where were his legs? Movie Heero dropped the body next to a few other corpses. Regular Heero approached the seen. The corpses where his friends. Wufei, or what was left of him. Trowa, with no arms or legs, and now A legless Duo.

"Oh, Quatre, could you come in here please!" Movie Heero called. Just at that moment, Quatre appeared in the kitchen. "Run Quatre!" Regular Heero shouted. Movie Heero turned. and Heero found himself face to face with...himself. This Heero had no emotion in his eyes. he was nearly covered head to toe in blood, and had a very large grin on his face. "Dont you try to stop me!" He growled. "They got it coming!"

"HEERO!" Quatre shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DO! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" Movie Heero turned to Quatre and raised a bloody ax. "You mean, what did you do, What did they do." He pointed at the pile of dead bodies. "Furthermore, I don't like your tone. don't yell at me. and by the by, have you seen my keys?" Quatre shook his head. He was crying. Heero rushed him and grabbed his small face with a bloody hand. "shh shh shh, its alright. shhhhh. It only hurts for a second, then you feel nothing. I should know. don't cry. don't cry. I promise, I'll go real slow, when I cut out your entrails..." He began to move his had to Quatre's lower extremities.

"STOP THIS!" Regular Heero yelled at the little girl. "This is the best part!" She squealed. "I don't care. This isn't real! I'm dreaming." He said, slowly sliding to a sitting position. "Oh, if you were we would be having tea with Doctor Marks." She said. "Who?" Heero shouted turning to the little girl. "Never you mind. oh look!" Heero did as he was told, as he watched himself chop Quatre into tiny pieces. "Enough!" He shouted, covering his head. "Aww...again with the FUN SUCKING!" She shouted. He looked up at here. "I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah, fun sucker..." There was a bang. a gun had been fired. and Heero watched as his other self, fell lifeless, to the floor, right next to Duo. The gun still smoking, and his head, now a quivering mass of brain tissue. Heero had to touch his own head. "It's not true!" He hissed at the little girl. "Oh, you'll find that it is. HAve you figured out why I've come?"

Heero looked her up and down. flesh was falling from her face in gooie droplets, one of her eyes had begun to boil and ooze. He looked down at the dog. it had grown some. its fur matted and dirty, caked with blood. He looked back at the girl. She smiled, and the left corner of her mouth dripped off. "Yes." He said. "I know now why you're here. come to take me to hell have you?" She nodded. "So, you're not, if fact, that little girl and her dog?" She shook her head. "Who are you then?" She smiled deeper. "I am one, I am many."

Heero was a bit baffled, and he had to search his mind for what that ment. "Legion." He said when he thought he had the correct answer. "DING DING DING!" She said. "And you?" He asked, pointing to the dog. The dog said nothing, even though Heero knew it could speak. "He's here as backup. I hear you're hard to deal with."

"One question." He said. and she began to listen intently. "Why?" He asked. She laughed. "Why what?" She asked. "Why, just...Why?" She sighed. "you came home from a mission on this night, possessed, by what, we can not say for sure-"

"literally possessed? Or figuratively?" She sighed again, hating to be interrupted. "figuratively. anyway, you must have been revved up pretty good, Wufei was the first to go. All he did was say 'hi' then Trowa, then Duo, then Quatre, then lastly, you."

"I don't understand. Why did I do it?" He asked. "Oh is that what you wanted to know?" Heero nodded. "No one knows for sure. Like I said. you just...ploooop...dove off the deep end." Her face completely melted to the floor at this point. and Heero was disgusted. "Please, just get this over with. What is Hell like?" the faceless girl laughed. "Mary, sic'em!" Before Heero knew it, the dog unhinged its jaw and grabbed him up in its bloody teeth. its breath smelled of a thousand corpses. The floor opened up to a fiery pit, from there the dog dove in head first, with Heero in its teeth. Never to be seen again.

Spoot: Doo doo doo doo...

Heero: My god you're twisted...

Spoot: I know. for those of you that could follow along! YAAAY!


End file.
